darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Argumentative and belligerent man/dialogue
*'Player:' What are you arguing about? *'Belligerent man:' We're arguing about the battle in Lumbridge! *'Argumentative man:' Indeed. We are going to join in... *'Belligerent man:' My fool of a brother thinks we should join with Saradomin! *'Argumentative man:' That's because this idiot here does not understand what dealing with Zamorak will cost us! **'Player:' What is this about a battle? ***'Argumentative man:' Have you not heard? ***'Belligerent man:' Yes! The great god Zamorak has returned to Gielinor and is battling with Saradomin! ***'Argumentative man:' You mean the great god Saradomin has returned to vanquish the evil Zamorak. ***'Belligerent man:' Zamorak will easily defeat the weak followers of Saradomin. ***'Belligerent man:' Can't you see that my brother? We should join the side of power before we are swept aside. ***'Argumentative man:' It's you that needs to see that Zamorak will just bring chaos and death. ****'Player:' Can I join in? *****'Belligerent man:' Yes, you can! Zamorak requests that all people help, and not just warriors. *****'Argumentative man:' No, Saradomin needs skilled people to gather divine tears on the battlefield and defeat the minions of Zamorak. *****'Belligerent man:' Saradomin only needs the help because he is too weak to win the battle by himself. *****'Argumentative man:' Clearly the so-called 'all powerful Zamorak' is not all he claims to be, if he heeds help too. *****'Belligerent man:' Zamorak only needs the help because people like you support Saradomin! ******'Player:' Where should I go to join in? *******'Argumentative man:' You can join Saradomin's army to the west of Lumbridge castle. Talk to the officer in the camp to the north of the battlefield. *******'Belligerent man:' Don't waste your time with that. You should talk to the officer in the south camp and join the mighty Zamorak. ********'Player:' I hope you sort out your problems. **'Player:' Why should you join Saradomin? ***'Argumentative man:' You should support Saradomin since he represents the good in the world. ***'Argumentative man:' He has been protecting us from the evils of Zamorak for centuries, and it's time we helped him back. ***'Belligerent man:' It's all lies! Saradomin never cared about the people. At least Zamorak is honest in his pursuit of power and glory. ***'Argumentative man:' The world would be a worse place with the chaos that Zamorak would unleash! ***'Belligerent man:' Saradomin neither cares, nor has the power to deal with your petty problems, with Zamorak will reward the faithful. **'Player:' Why should you join Zamorak? ***'Belligerent man:' Zamorak is the most powerful god. When we defeat Saradomin, the rewards for the faithful will be great. ***'Argumentative man:' But those rewards would come at a price - chaos would reign in the world! ***'Belligerent man:' Saradomin stands no chance of winning. We should be joining the side that will win; the side of power. ***'Belligerent man:' You damn us to a slow death, brother. ***'Argumentative man:' At least I do not damn our very souls! **'Player:' Why don't you join opposite sides? ***'Belligerent man:' I could never fight against my brother. Not even for Zamorak himself. ***'Argumentative man:' Agreed. We must be brothers in arms as well as by blood. **'Player:' I don't want to get involved! ***'Argumentative man:' That's because you are not brave enough! ***'Belligerent man:' At least we agree on that! Category:Battle of Lumbridge